dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Sangre (Episode)
Santa Sangre is the tenth episode of season two and the season finale. It is also the twentieth episode of the series. Plot Seth and Santanico clash with Richie over his betrayal, while Carlos and Scott aim to take Malvado’s empire and unleash a culebra frenzy on the world. Summary Gonzalez is freed by a woman who mentions a female Lord that wants him to stop Carlos before he reaches his goal. Richie tries to convince Scott to save Kate by turning her, but she refuses it. Richie returns to Jed's and explains the truth behind his actions to Santanico and Seth. Carlos manipulates a remorseful Scott into pumping out the blood well. When they return to Jed's with the Santa Sangre, Santanico and Carlos get into an altercation, meanwhile Scott crashes the truck into the front of Jed's releasing the blood and initiating a feeding frenzy from the culebra employees towards the rest of the guests. The Geckos put a stop to it, killing off almost every culebra. Along with Santanico, Gonzalez and Scott, they manage to stop Carlos, who reveals that he can heal quickly due to beating the labyrinth; they decide to mutilate him and dispose of his body parts separately. The Geckos decide to run Jed's as the new Lords and Santanico departs. The remaining blood from the well enters Kate's body. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santánico Pandemonium * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller * Jake Busey as Aiden Tanner * Wilmer Valderrama as Carlos Madrigal * Esai Morales as Amancio Malvado (Credit Only) Supporting Cast * Emily Rios as Ximena Vasconcelos * Demi Lovato as Maia * Keith Jardine as Tucker * Blair Bomar as Alice * Vincent Fuentes as Cristobal * Jolie Vanier as Kalinda Gallery Maia.jpg CarlosSantanico.jpg CarlosMaia.jpg Seth.jpg CarlosSanta.jpg CarlosWoman.jpg SethRichie.jpg SantaRichieSeth.jpg Videos From Dusk Till Dawn Season 2 Episode 10-3|Promo Body Count *Kate Fuller-succumbed to gunshot wounds; killed by Carlos Madrigal (resurrected towards the end by the Santa Sangre) *Unnamed Culebras-staked; killed by Richie Gecko and Seth Gecko *Unnamed People-Drained of blood; killed by Cristobal, Alice and other culebras *Tucker-staked; killed by himself, indirectly by Richie Gecko *Alice-staked; killed by Seth Gecko *Carlos Madrigal-beheaded; killed by Scott Fuller Trivia *Santa Sangre is the name of an 1989 Mexican-Italian avant-garde horror film. Santa Sangre is translated into Holy Blood. *This is the second appearance of Demi Lovato for the season. *Kate is resurrected at the end of the episode by the Santa Sangre. *Santánico fought with both Maia and Carlos. *Richie and Seth take the reins of the empire, as Santánico warned Seth that Richie wouldn't last by himself. *Ximena alludes that the Lord she works for is not a he but a she, which is true since Celestino has said he has brothers and sisters. *Santánico rides off in a motorcycle, declaring herself free. *Carlos' body parts must be separated or else he will reassemble. *Carlos mentions that since he survived the labyrinth, he was granted a special gift and because of that gift, he cannot die from being staked in the heart or burned. Continuity *Celestino and Amancio were mentioned. Celestino was last seen in Bizarre Tales, while Amancio was killed in There Will Be Blood. *Uncle Eddie was mentioned by Seth. *Sonja was mentioned by Richie. *Margaret and Billie were seen in archive footage. See also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season Finale